Tudo NÃO acontece na vida de Emmeline Vance
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Meu nome é Emmeline Vance. Tenho 15 anos e estou no segundo ano do segundo grau. E não, minha vida não é nem um pouco igual a esses filmes que passam diariamente no cinema. Sinto desapontálos, mas vocês estão prestes a conhecer a minha história, onde Tudo
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo um.**

**Coisas insanas e desinteressantes que se deve saber sobre mim**

Meu nome é Emmeline Vance. Tenho 15 anos e estou no segundo ano do segundo grau.

Não, isso parece aquelas fichas de questionário que suas amigas te obrigam a preencher quanto você tá na quarta série.

Bom, mas o caso é que esse realmente é o meu nome e essa é realmente a minha idade, então não há muito o que se fazer para tornar esses fatos algo realmente extraordinário. A verdade é sem graça mesmo, por isso eu gosto de fantasiar.

Sou líder de torcida, sou uma das melhores da classe, meus pais não são divorciados, sou classe média, loira, olhos azuis e tenho três melhores amigas que são demais. Em outra palavras, eu sou popular.

É, eu sei. Todo mundo acha que é maravilhoso ser Emmeline Vance. Bom, eu suponho que olhando de fora deve ser legal mesmo.

Mas, como eu já disse anteriormente, a verdade é sem graça mesmo. Mas, vocês não merecem que eu seja mentirosa com vocês, por mais que seja muito mais divertido fantasiar.

Meu nome é Emmeline Vance. Tenho 15 anos e estou no segundo ano do segundo grau. Sou popular.

Não, eu nunca saí com o capitão do time de futebol e/ou o garoto mais lindo e gostoso da escola.

Não, eu nunca mostrei os peitos pro professor de matemática aumentar minha nota porque eu sou uma loira oxigenada que não consegue tirar uma nota boa por si só.

Não, eu não me preocupo só com maquiagem e qual roupa está em alta nessa estação.

Não, eu nunca tive um namorado lindo e gostoso.

Não, eu nunca fui prensada contra a parede e levei um amasso tão bom que lembro dele todas as noites antes de dormir.

Sim, eu só beijei uma vez na boca e nem foi tão bom assim.

Sim, as pessoas realmente acham que eu colo para passar.

Sim, não dá para confiar em quase ninguém ao meu redor.

Sim, os garotos só falam comigo por causa da minha aparência.

É, eu falei que a verdade era sem graça. Mas eu tinha de ser verdadeira com vocês, não tinha?

Meu nome é Emmeline Vance. Tenho 15 anos e estou no segundo ano do segundo grau.

E não, minha vida não é nem um pouco igual a esses filmes que passam diariamente no cinema.

Sinto desapontá-los, mas vocês estão prestes a conhecer a minha história, onde "Tudo NÃO acontece na vida de Emmeline Vance".


	2. O garoto que não ligou e o poder de uma

**Capítulo dois**

**O garoto que não ligou e o poder de uma lixa de unha**

Eu realmente abomino manhãs ensolaradas quando o meu humor está longe de ser ensolarado.

Eu realmente não sei porque meio irmãos foram inventados. James Potter pode até ser um garoto doce e extremamente inofensivo por mais que tenha uma alma perturbada. Porém, James Potter acarreta ter de aturar seus amiguinhos insanos como Frank, Sirius e Remus. Não que Remus Lupin seja uma pessoa insana ou algo do tipo, mas os quatro juntos coisa boa não são. Definitivamente não.

Lá estão eles...conversando animadamente na sala. Claro, afinal, o que mais se pode fazer em uma tarde de sábado? Nada, é claro. Apenas se divertir...Que é o que acontece com pessoas normais.

Não eu. Óbvio que não eu.

Pessoas como eu, esperam sentadas ao lado do telefone solitário e mudo de seu quarto tocar. E que ao tocar seja o garoto que ela conheceu há duas semanas em um jogo de futebol e disse que ia ligar e nunca mais apareceu.

Bom, eu já devia ter previsto isso. Afinal, a situação estava um pouco estranha mesmo...

O nome dele era Matt. Sim, Matt. Apenas Matt. Nada mais do que Matt.

Eu já devia ter me tocado por aí que o garoto não queria nada sério. (Não, eu não fiquei com ele nem nada do tipo. Senão eu não seria Emmeline Vance, como minha amiga Marlene gosta de deixar BEM claro).

Bom. Acontece que eu, Emmeline Vance e Matt...Matt (sim, eu já expliquei isso a vocês) estávamos sentados na lanchonete. Marlene e Alice insistiram para que eu desse uma chance ao pobre garoto. Sim, este foi o termo que elas usaram. Lily apenas me olhou com uma cara de 'não leve a sério o que essas loucas estão dizendo', mas eu levei.

Nós dois ficamos com o pessoal, conversando e se divertindo... Quando alguns casais começaram a...digamos que...se agarrar, entende?

E com certeza este foi um momento MUITO constrangedor.

Porque eu não estava a fim de me agarrar com Matt. Não era o momento certo para esta insana e anti-higiênica troca de salivas. Não que eu não queira fazer isso algum dia (agora eu sei que DEFINITIVAMENTE não quero fazer com ele, mas enfim...) só que eu não achava que _aquele _era o momento certo. Eu sou uma pessoa tímida, afinal.

Ele me respeito. Foi bem legal da parte dele. Mas, então...bom... ele disse que tinha de ir e tal. Acordar cedo no outro dia para o treino (ele é o novo jogador do time, James serve para alguma coisa afinal).

E desde então duas semanas se passaram. Ou o tal treino foi muito muito longo mesmo ou...

Bom, vocês sabem. Não vou falar isso em voz alta porque é muito humilhante.

Eu sei o que aconteceu. Claro que eu sei.

Ele provavelmente deve saber da minha fama.

NÃO! Eu não tenho fama de você sabe o quê e nem nada assim. Muito pelo contrário, eu faço de menos. Os garotos são uns idiotas, se querem saber a minha opinião.

Ok. Estou ficando menos ensolarada do que já estava. Isso é terrível. Terrivelmente deprimente e odiei ter pensado isso. Eu odeio apenas PENSAR que estou deprimida, quanto menos ESTAR deprimida.

O telefone tocou. Mas, foi o da sala... e não era para mim.

Momentos como esses requerem medidas drásticas.

E eu sei que vocês me acharam louca porque eu vou fazer o que eu vou fazer. Eu sei disso.

Eu tenho uma pequena história para contar a vocês.

Desde que eu me conheço por gente eu tenho essa necessidade extrema de mudar algo quando estou deprimida. E não adianta fazer faxina no quarto, lutar boxe com o meio-irmão ou apenas sair para fazer compras com as amigas, eu tenho que mudar algo EM MIM.

E bom... eu definitivamente estou deprimida, por mais que eu não queira aceitar...

Saio do meu quarto. Olho para os lados checando duas vezes cada um. Os garotos estão muito entretidos na sala.

Me dirijo ao banheiro sorrateiramente. Abro o armário abaixo da pia. Abro a caixinha de maquiagem e afins. Pego a lixa de unha.

Olho para as terríveis ondinhas indiscretas e nada proporcionais que há nos meus dois dentes da frente. Isso é terrível. É feio, grostesco, rude, nada fashion, nada...aceitável. É tenebroso e eu odeio essas ondinhas.

Minhas mãos tremem de antecipação. Finalmente o desejo mais profundo de meu ser vai se realizar e isso é...INDESCRITIVELMENTE MARAVILHOSO!

É indescritível e eu acabei de escrever. Eu sou uma...deixa pra lá.

Vocês sabem o que eu estou prestes a fazer, não sabem? Por favor, não achem que eu sou uma lunática. Por favor. Eu sou, mas...deixem isso nas internas.

A lixa chega até meus dentes. Passo a lixa suavemente por baixo de meus dentes. A sensação é estranha, mas meus dentes estão começando a ficar mais aceitáveis.

Pronto. Esse foi o ponto para eu perceber que o que eu estava fazendo é perfeitamente aceitável.

Lixo desesperada e freneticamente. Lixo até meus dentes ficarem completamente lisos embaixo. Lisinhos...e a sensação é perfeita.

E tudo estaria bem. Tudo mesmo. Até não me sinto mais assim TÃO deprimida.

Mas, acontece que eu sou Emmeline Vance e é assim que as coisas acontecem para mim.

Na euforia toda de me livrar das ondinhas terríveis em meus dois dentes da frente, eu esqueci de fechar a porta do banheiro e agora Remus está me olhando com a expressão mais estranha do mundo.

Ele deve achar que a meia-irmã de James tem alguns parafusos a menos. Com certeza deve.

Eu apenas tenho que fechar os olhos e desejar fortemente que isso não tenha acontecido.

Tá. Quem eu quero enganar? Isso vai me acalmar, mas não vai fazer com que essa humilhação não tenha acontecido.

- Ãhn...eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui. - murmurou ele, extremamente corado. Remus é engraçado. - Sinto muito. - e extremamente educado por não mencionar...ãhn...isso.

- ...Certo. - murmurou, baixando os olhos onde ainda tenho a lixa nas mãos. - Não tem problema.

Dizem que quando você consegue ficar pelo menos um minuto em silêncio com uma pessoa e ainda sim se sentir à vontade, quer dizer que essa pessoa é muito amiga sua (ou no caso de ser alguém do sexo oposto, é O cara, entendem?) Quero esclarecer que este não é um desses momentos.

Esse é um dos momentos chamados de 'Silêncio constrangedor'. Muito constrangedor, por sinal.

- Bom, eu já tava saindo, então... - digo, tomando coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Acho que estou parecendo um tomate de tão vermelha. Eu odeio isso.

Me encaminho para a porta calmamente. A lixa em minhas mãos. O telefone do meu quarto toca e eu escuto porque o banheiro é na frente do meu quarto e por isso dá pra escutar e eu sei que tá tocando o telefone do meu quarto e não o da sala. Eu sei.

Respire, Emmeline Vance, respire.

Corro. Bom, ao menos tento, porque acabo tropeçando no pé de Remus, caindo por cima dele e raspando a lixa no seu rosto. E bem, acho q não ficou bonito. Não mesmo.

- REMUS! - não grito, eu berro. Quando eu fico nervosa/com vergonha/tímida/sem o que falar/quando estou rindo/quando estou empolgada/quando estou ao telefone/quando eu tenho um lapso e fico momentaneamente surda eu berro, é assim que eu funciono. - Remus, eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo.

O rosto dele está...SANGRANDO! Como, pelo amor de qualquer coisa, eu consigo ser assim tão desastrada? Eu não tenho jeito mesmo.

- Eu...me desculpa, Remus. - murmurou, extremamente envergonhada. Mais ainda do que eu já estava pelo momento lixa que havia ocorrido momentos antes. Espera, nós estamos em outro momento lixa agora mesmo.

Credo, vou jogar essa lixa fora assim que acabar toda essa confusão.

- Não tem problema, Emmeline. - sorri ele, de lado. - Fique calma, sim? - pede ele, segurando minhas mãos gentilmente.

Elas estão tremendo, eu não tinha percebido isso. E ele me chamou de Emmeline. Ninguém me chama assim. É estranho. oO

- Não foi nada. - acrescenta ele, começando a querer levantar-se, mas eu estou em cima dele.

Ok. Se por acaso eu achava que não podia ficar mais vermelha do que já estava, me enganei redondamente. Estou ainda mais vermelha do que antes.

- Desculpe. Sério. Eu não tive a intenção de... - começo, levantando-me também e sentindo-me incrivelmente tola. Mais tola do que já sou normalmente.

- Ao menos agora não vamos esquecer um do outro, certo? - graceja ele e sei que ele está tentando fazer com que eu me sinta menos pior, só que o rosto dele está sangrando, não tem como eu me sentir bem com isso.

- Eu já vou cuidar disso, é só você me dizer onde tem...

Não mesmo. Faço-o sentar na privada e pego o kit de primeiros socorros. Ao menos isso eu sei fazer sem matar quase matar alguém com uma lixa de unha.

- Pronto. - digo, após colocar um band-aid no ferimento. - E mais uma vez, eu sinto muito.

O telefone está tocando mais uma vez. Certo. Mas, não vou correr dessa vez. Posso machucar pessoas sendo eu mesma.

- Eu tenho que... - começo, olhando-o preocupada, afinal, não deve ser todo dia que a meia-irmã do seu melhor amigo quase te mata com uma inofensiva lixa de unha. Isso deve ferir o ego masculino de qualquer garoto. Mas, por incrível que pareça, Remus Lupin não parece nem um pouco abalado.

- Certo. - sorri ele, fechando a porta assim que eu saio.

Chego em meu quarto sã e salva. Fecho a porta.

Eu sei que eu disse que não ia mais querer nada com Matt ou algo do tipo. Mas, não é como se eu tivesse garotos fazendo fila na porta da minha casa e ...

- Emm, onde você se meteu, amiga? - é Alice, animada como sempre, do outro lado da linha. - Eu liguei pra você um tempinho atrás e...

- Era você? - pergunto, incrédula.

Quase matei um amigo do meu irmão por causa de Alice? Não que ela não seja importante, mas... Se eu quase tivesse matado por causa do futuro amor da minha vida, seria mais emocionante.

Deixa pra lá. Vou jogar essa lixa de unha fora e ouvir o que Alice tem para me contar, porque aparentemente a tarde de sábado dela foi muito mais interessante.

Na verdade, depende do referencial...Se ir ao cinema com o capitão do time de futebol da escola e depois ser prensada em um muro na esquina de casa e receber um beijo DAQUELES é melhor do que mofar em casa esperando o telefone de algum garoto estúpido, raspar seus dois dentes da frente para tirar as malditas ondinhas com a presença o melhor amigo de seu irmão e quase matá-lo depois disso (acidentalmente, é claro)...

Então, sim. A tarde de sábado de Alice foi incrivelmente mais interessante que a minha.

Normalmente eu faria agradecimentos especiais, mas eu to com tendinite. Sorry, gente. Então aí vai um AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL à Mylla Evans, milanesa, MiLaChaN, Crystin-Malfoy, S2-Saki-S2 and Cissy Black. OBRIGADA A TOOOODAS! XD

beeijos!

ENJOY! XD


	3. Pop princess e saltos mortais

**Capítulo três**

**Pop Princess e saltos mortais. **

_I lost myself at your show last night _

_looking at the sparkling eyes _

_in the middle of a fresher crowd _

_you keep living like you're a movie star_

_but tell me who you really are _

_when the lights go down _

Festas sexta-feira à noite realmente são muito interessantes. Na realidade, é maravilhoso, para poder esquecer de todo estresse que há durante a semana.

Esquecer do fiasco que a semana foi. Começando por eu esperar como uma pateta pelo tal grande telefone, lixar meus dentes e quase matar um dos amigos do meu meio-irmão com uma lixa de unha. Isso é algo que com certeza eu NUNCA irei repetir, está inquestionavelmente fora da minha lista de afazeres a longo prazo.

Hoje é aniversário de Alice e a festa será na casa do pai dela. Eu sei que vai ser legal, mas não estou com muito clima para festas. Não sei.

The Click Five está tocando alto no som do carro da Marlene. E é o que está me mantendo animada, porque eu não estou nem um pouco, para falara verdade.

Marlene é a mais velha de nós quatro. Ela fez dezesseis anos no final do ano passado, por isso ela foi eleita a motorista do quarteto. Que no momento, só tem três, já que Alice já está na casa dela. Obviamente.

Na realidade, a música não está me ajudando nem um pouco. Talvez eu seja mesmo uma Pop Princess e nunca passarei disso.

Eu realmente não sei. Parece que tem algum tempo já que eu me perdi e não sei o que fazer para me recuperar. Eu queria poder me lembrar de quanto tudo isso começou.

Eu sou tratada como uma celebridade e eu sei que talvez a maioria das pessoas deve achar isso legal e tal. Mas, eu gostaria de que pelo menos alguma vez alguém me encoontrase perdida no meio da multidão e me enxergasse realmente do jeito que eu sou.

Simplesmente parece que quando as luzes do palco se apagam, já não importa quem eu sou. E isso me assusta.

Lily está incrivelmente fofa. Está com uma saia branca até os pés e uma blusa rosa de alcinha com sapatos de boneca rosa também, para combinar. Está muito fofa mesmo.

Marlene optou pelo vestido longo preto com alguns brilhos.

Eu estou com um vestido rosa que eu simplesmente de paixão porque foi presente da minha madrinha há dois meses atrás.

_Baby your a glitter doll _

_on the radio_

_I dissolved in my stereo_

_You've got me _

_You've got me _

_coming back for more _

E é muita má sorte mesmo chegar na festa e estar sintonizada na mesma rádio que estava no carro de Marlene. E é claro, eu tenho que ser azarada. Como se não bastasse meu estado semi-depressivo em que me encontro no momento.

James, Sirius e Frank, o garoto com quem Alice está ficando, já chegaram. E alguns outros convidados que eu conheço apenas de vista, mas que me dão oi como se fôssemos velhos amigos. Eu odeio quando isso acontece.

- Emm, aproveite, garota. - diz Sirius, abraçando-me com o braço ao redor de meus ombros. - Somos populares, temos que aproveitar. - acrescenta, acenando para alguns (des)conhecidos que sorriem para nós.

Sirius Black, quaterback do time de futebol da escola. Frank, capitão do time da escola. James Potter, o que chuta, seja lá qual for o nome. Emmeline, a capitã das líderes de torcida. Ótimo, apenas porque eu gosto de fazer coreografias.

- Sirius, você não presta. - murmura Marlene, dando-lhe um soco nas costas. - Venha dançar comigo e deixe Emm em paz. - sorri, marota.

Alice e Frank já estão dançando. James e Lily, bom, eles são James e Lily e estão fazendo o que sempre fazem, entre beijos e brigas.

Só me resta me recolher a um canto bem longe de Matt. Não que ele esteja aqui agora, mas ele pode chegar a qualquer momento e eu sei que será um momento muito humilhante. Ao menos para mim.

Tá. Isso é ridículo. Eu sou capitã das líderes de torcida e fico aqui sentada de canto. Como se nada fosse nada. Eu queria que aparecesse um Patrick Swayze na minha vida e dissesse: 'Ninguém deixa Emmeline Vance de canto' igual ao que ele faz em Dirty Dancing.

Mas isso não é fantasia, e sim realidade.

Ao menos o bolo de chocolate tá bom. Muito bom, por sinal.

_Pop princess hold my hand _

_Pop princess i'm a fan _

_Pop princess i need you now _

_freak me out turn me inside out_

_Pop princess make me smile_

_Pop princess drive me wild _

_Pop princess I need you now _

_So baby turn your love up loud _

- Eu devo dizer que nunca te imaginei como esse tipo de garota. - murmura uma voz atrás de mim, gravemente suave.

É Remus. Um dos amigos de meu irmão. E por caso, aquele amigo que eu quase matei com uma lixa de unha.

- Que tipo? - pergunto, corando ao relembrar a triste cena.

- Do tipo que fica comendo bolo sentada num canto. - murmura ele, com a mão dentro dos bolsos da calça social, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Ahá. Eu odeio quando fazem isso comigo. Qual é o problema de uma líder de torcida comer? Qual é o problema de uma garota 'popular' sentar num canto em uma festa? Eu não tenho que estar sempre sentada, nem nada assim.

- Você tem algum problema com isso? - pergunto, agressivamente.

- Na verdade, tenho sim. - sorri ele, olhando-me com riso nos olhos. - E acho que posso consertar esse problema.

- Ah é? - pergunto, deboxada. - Como?

- Sentando com você. - responde ele, sentando-me em uma cadeira ao lado da minha e pegando um pedaço do MEU bolo.

- Do que você tá falando? - pergunto, ainda olhando para o pedaço de do MEU bolo que ele coloca na boca dele e sorri, como se nada fosse nada.

- O meu único problema é que você tá sentada sozinha e eu não acho isso nem um pouco legal. - sorri ele. Que aliás, é algo que ele faz com frequência.

Abaixo a guarda. Remus parece ser um cara legal, afinal. E ele não está aqui para me julgar, pelo que parece.

- Há alguma coisa especial em bolos de chocolate, para mim. - murmura ele, olhando para as pessoas na pista de dança.

- E o que seria? - pergunto, olhando-o com uma sombrancelha levantada. Eu sei que ela está levantada, porque eu sempre faço isso quando estou interessada no que a pessoa tem a dizer.

- Sempre como um bom pedaço de chocolate quando conheço pessoas que sei que vão ser especiais na minha vida. - disse ele, olhando-me de lado.

Devo ter corado violentamente, pela risada que ele soltou. Mas eu senti que ele não ria de mim. Não com o intuito de me magoar, ao menos. E eu me senti, estranhamente, bem.

- Vem, vamos dançar. - pede ele, pegando-me pela mão.

- O chocolate te faz sentir uma repentina vontade de dançar, também? - pergunto, sorrindo timidamente.

- Não. - rebate ele, ainda segurando-me pela mão. - Isso é por minha conta mesmo.

_You were hiding in a darkened stall _

_waiting on your curtain call _

_getting your piece of mind _

_but I was looking past the glossy stare_

_I knew who was really there and_

_I'd like to spend some time _

- Você não vai pisar nos meus pés, vai? - pergunto, olhando-o marota.

- Se eu pisar, prometo de recompensar depois. - rebate ele, dando uma piscada para mim, no mesmo tom brincalhão.

Começamos a dançar sob os olhares curiosos de todos. O que não é de se espantar, já que até quando eu respiro vira notícia no outro dia. Não estou me gabando nem nada, muito pelo contrário, é algo extremamente terrível. E Às vezes as pessoas conseguem inventar coisas cruéis sobre mim. Mas, foram poucas as ocasiões em que tal coisa aconteceu. Ter um meio-irmão como James Potter tem suas vantagens, devo dizer.

- Então, é tão bom quanto a gente pensa? - perguntou ele, fazendo-me dar rodopios a sua volta.

- O que é? - pergunto, rebolando discretamente ao ritmo da música.

- Ser popular.

- Depende do quão bom você acha que é. - murmurou, olhando para seu rosto de expressões suavizantes.

- Eu acho que é um pé no saco. - sorri ele, girando-me e fazendo meu corpo colar ao seu, comigo de costas.

- Então você está certo. - murmurou novamente, sentindo sua respiração em meu pescoço o que faz meu estômago revirar-se.

Eu sempre me escondo em minha muralha esperando um Pop Prince vir me salvar. Eu sei que eu faço isso, mesmo sem perceber. Fico esperando uma chamada dele que fará com que eu baixe todas as minhas defesas. Algum gesto que me mostrará que eu posso ser eu mesma sem medo de que isso vire notícia no outro dia.

- Eu te vejo exatamente como você é. - diz ele, e eu não posso olhá-lo porque estou de costas. O que me deixa extremamente nervosa. - E eu gosto do que vejo.

Não falo nada. Não há o que falar.

Remus me vira novamente e me abraça forte. Sinto o cheiro da loção pós-barba e o coração dele batendo bem perto do meu. Não sei o que há comigo, mas sinto meu corpo todo amolecer enquanto fico em seus braços e um sorriso teima em ficar estampado no meu rosto.

Remus é amigo de James há dois bons anos e freqüenta minha casa há dois bons anos. Como é que eu nunca notei ele em meio a todas as conversas monossilábicas e olhares constrangidos?

- Ai. - digo, abafando um gemido. Remus pisou no meu pé.

- Desculpe. - murmura ele, sorrindo timidamente. - Eu sou muito desastrado.

- Não tem problema. - sorrio de volta. - Afinal, você prometeu me recompensar depois.

_Baby girl I think you're radical _

_but you're a star and i'm fanatical _

_can we start something new _

_just between me and you _

Eu gosto de ficar na varanda da casa do pai de Alice. É um local tranqüilo e no momento, parece que todos os convidados estão mais interessados em atacar a mesa de doces e dançar tecno como índios em suas danças da chuva. E eu até estaria fazendo isso (comendo doces, quero dizer) se não estivesse tão mais interessante ficar aqui do lado de fora conversando com Remus.

Ele é um cara legal. E eu nunca tinha percebido isso antes.

Eu nunca tinha percebido o modo como as covinhas do rosto dele são fundas e como o olhar dele é constantemente risonho. As mãos dele estão sempre quentes e ele tem o costume de colocar as mãos no meio das minhas costas quando está me guiando por algum lugar.

Faz exatamente três horas que ele está me fazendo companhia e não me arrependo de nenhum minuto sequer.

- Então, o que há de tão interessante em ser líder de torcida? - pergunta ele, olhando-me malicioso.

- É muito mais do que falar sobre moda e garotos, ok? - digo, olhando-o enfurecida.

- É mesmo? - pergunta ele, olhando-me descrente. - Me prove, então.

Não que eu precise provar algo para alguém, nem nada do tipo. Mas, apesar de tudo, eu me orgulho em ser uma líder de torcida. E eu adoro fazer as coreografias. Eu faço várias outras aulas de dança e não trocaria esses minutos por nada. Aliás, por QUASE nada.

- Espere e verá. - digo, preparando-me para dar um salto.

Acontece que no meio da nossa coreografia de torcida há um salto parecido com aqueles que damos na aula de educação física quando estamos tentando fazer um gol em handeibol, mas um pouco mais artístico, por assim dizer. A mão faz uns movimentos graciosos que no momento eu não lembro os nomes e a nossa perna direita se ergue no ar, e a esquerda faz um pequeno salto.

E tudo sairia bem, se eu não tivesse feito isso perto da escada da varanda.

Fecho os olhos me preparando para atingir o chão em cheio, mas duas mãos fortes e extremamente familiares agarram-me pela cintura antes que a minha dor possa se concretizar.

Abro os olhos e Remus está olhando-me preocupado.

Ele sorri para mim.

Eu sorrio de volta.

E não há mais como voltar atrás. Ele me abraça forte e seus lábios aproximam-se delicadamente dos meus. Um beijo tímido e apaixonado. Que não é meu primeiro beijo, mas é como se fosse.

Eu não sabia que poderia ser tão bom.

A língua dele fazendo carinho na minha, as mãos apertando-me de encontro ao seu peito. Seguro suavemente em seus cabelos, fazendo um descuidado carinho em sua nuca.

E é tudo tão perfeito que eu nem tenho vontade de voltar atrás.

E talvez eu seja mesmo a Pop Princess da música do The Click Five, porque tudo que eu quero é alguém que faça tudo o que diz na música, alguém que precise de mim do mesmo jeito, alguém que me queria como eu sou.

- Eu prometi te recompensar depois. - sussurrou Remus, olhando-me carinhoso e voltando a juntar seus lábios aos meus.

_Pop princess hold my hand _

_Pop princess I'm a fan _

_Pop princess I need you now _

_freak me out turn me indside out _

_Pop princess make me smile _

_Pop princess drive me wild _

_Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby turn your love up loud _


	4. Sobre o jogo de futebol e a falta de luz

**Capítulo quatro**

**Sobre o jogo de futebol e a falta de luz**

Não que ontem não tenha sido legal. Foi mesmo. Mas, considerando todos os fatos decorrentes da noite, eu não era eu. Não mesmo.

Porque a Emmeline Vance que eu conheço não sai por aí dançando com garotos que ela mal conhece, tem conversas absurdas sobre bolos de chocolate, fases da lua e como é ser popular e depois vai para a varanda de uma quase que nem é sua, faz um salto de uma de suas coreografias e para arrematar dá uns bons amassos na frente de uma casa que, repito, não é sua.

Eu devia estar fora de mim.

Agora estou aqui, mais patética ainda esperando a hora do jogo chegar.

Sim, porque eu vou ver ele hoje. Afinal, ele joga no time de futebol e eu sou líder de torcida.

Sim, estou falando de Remus.

Não, ele não me ligou.

Ele poderia ter ligado, certo? Certo.

Então, porque ele não ligou?

Eu odeio começar a pensar nessas coisas, eu simplesmente fico louca.

Eu não acredito que eu cai na conversa de outro guri. Pior, eu não só caí na conversa, como nos braços também. Isso é extremamente humilhante. Patético. E tudo o que há de ruim.

Porque eu tenho que lembrar das mãos dele na minha cintura e da respiração ofegante no meu pescoço?

Isso é ridículo!

Bom, pelo menos, se eu for chutada, ninguém vai saber. Afinal, a gente ficou na varanda.

Nossa, no que eu to pensando?

Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam.

Eu estou ficando louca.

Eu só quero sair da minha vida no momento.

É claro que ele não ia gostar de mim, isto está totalmente fora de cogitação. É uma coisa óbvia.

Eu só não me jogo da janela porque daqui há exatamente uma hora há um jogo de futebol no qual eu tenho que torcer.

Vamos lá, o dever me chama. James já está berrando a plenos pulmões lá embaixo para que eu apareça.

- Ai, que estressadinho, James. - murmurou, jogando um de meus pompons na cara dele.

- Teu pai e a minha mãe tão no carro. - resmunga ele, olhando-me com cara feia.

Tá. Tudo bem. É um dos últimos jogos da temporada e eu sei que ele está nervoso.

Mas, será que alguém aqui se preocupa com meus sentimentos?

Não quero parecer fútil nem nada, mas eu e Remus ficamos ontem e ele NÃO me ligou. Ele NÃO ME LIGOU!

- E aí, por onde você andou na festa ontem? - pergunta James, olhando-me curioso, quando já estamos sentados dentro do carro.

- Na festa, oras. - murmurou, sentindo-me extremamente curiosa, minha sorte é que James está muito preocupado com o jogo para perceber.

- Eu não te vi lá por muito tempo. - rebate ele, não se dando por vencido. Há extrema necessidade de fazer esse interrogatório na frente do MEU PAI? Não, acho que não.

- Você está ocupado demais fazendo _outras coisas, _James. - digo, olhando-o maliciosa. Isso serviu para deixá-lo calado até chegarmos ao campo.

E foi então que o vi. E isso fez meu coração parar ligeiramente. Tenho certeza que fez.

Remus sorrindo para uma das garotas do time que sei que é namorada do irmão dele, o que me fez ficar calma. Remus conversando com os caras do time. Remus aquecendo. Remus jogando. Remus indo para o vestiário. Remus entrando no carro dos pais. Remus sumindo da minha vista. Remus sumindo da minha vida.

- Você tá legal, Emm? - pergunta Marlene, ao meu lado, largando os pompons no chão e amarrando os cadarços.

- To. Claro que to. - respondo, ainda meio atordoada. - Porque não estaria?

- Eu é que pergunto. - murmura ela, estranhando meu comportamento. O que não é para menos, suponho. Mas, não estou para conversas agora.

- Não é nada, não, Lene. - murmurou, chutando algumas pedras do chão. - Eu só preciso de um bom banho, só isso.

- Certo, então. - diz ela, meio desconfiada. - Até mais, Emm.

- Até. - murmurou de volta, e entro no carro de meu pai.

A volta é silenciosamente melancólica. James está feliz. Claro, eles ganharam. Mas, eu não ganhei nada. Nada além de um pelo chute na bunda.

Eu nunca tinha levado um pé na bunda antes. Não que eu tenha me envolvido com muitos caras pra dar a chance de isso acontecer. Remus foi o segundo.

E Matt não conta, já que não tive nada com ele. É um período (muito breve, diga-se de passagem) da minha vida que eu não gosto nem de lembrar.

Eu me sinto extremamente patética. Sério mesmo.

Até que enfim cheguei ao meu quarto. Não quero responder aos olhares curiosos de James. Não agora, pelo menos.

Pego uma calça de moletom cinza e uma baby look branca (além das outras peças necessárias, é claro) e vou para o banheiro.

Eu acho o banheiro um local bem seguro, na verdade.

Coloco o meu rádio semi-imprestável pra tocar uma música calma e ligo a água BEM quente, que é como eu gosto. Meu pai diz que eu ainda vou ficar careca e tudo mais, mas eu não me importo. No momento, eu realmente preciso de uma água bem quente pra relaxar.

Ahá. Está tocando uma música semi-depressiva na rádio. Eu não tenho sorte mesmo.

Com nada.

Porque sinceramente, ser popular é uma merda.

Aposto que Remus só queria ficar com a capitã das líderes de torcida e depois tirar vantagem com os amigos. Aquela cara de santo não quer dizer nada. E eu até mandaria James enchê-lo de pancada junto com Sirius e Frank, se ele não fossem tão amigos.

Estou me sentindo melhor. Eu realmente amo tomar banho e estaria me sentindo muito melhor, se não tivesse acabado a luz no exato mometo em que eu ponho meus lindos pés com as unhas pintadas de rosa choque por Alice no piso do lado de fora do banheiro.

Hoje não é meu dia.

Já é noite e eu odeio ficar sem luz. Odeio mesmo.

E há algo que ninguém sabe sobre mim e é necessário saber...

_Cinco coisas insanas que é necessário saber sobre mim:_

_Eu já lixei meus dentes._

_Eu odeio ser popular. _

_Eu quero ser médica. _

_Eu odeio comer chiclete._

_E sim, eu tenho medo do escuro. _

Mas, voltando ao assunto. Então. Meu pai e minha madrasta tinha saído. Sabe-se lá onde estava James. O que eu poderia fazer para acabar com minha crise de pânico? Cantar.

Sim, cantar. E eu sou uma péssima cantora.

THUCHUCA TREME O BUMBUM TREME TREME TREME.

TCHUCHUCA TREME.

TREME O BUMBUM DANDO UMA REBOLADINHA E VAI DESCENDO COM DEDINHO NA BOQUINHAAA!

AGORA SOBE COM A MÃO NA CINTURINHAAAA!

LEVENTE O PÉ, DE UMA RODADINHAAAA!

E bom, eu preciso dançar também, sabe? Porque tipo, se eu não me movimentar, eu piro.

E O PIXADÃO QUE TÁ DO SEU LADO

ELE TÁ TE FILMANDO, ELE QUER SER SEU NAMORADO.

- Quer mesmo. - murmura uma voz atrás de mim, conhecida, mas na hora eu nem pensei nisso.

Um chute na boca do estômago do pseudo desconhecido foi proferido e eu fiquei extremamente corada ao descobrir que era Remus.

- Isso tudo porque eu fui um tremendo idiota hoje à tarde? - geme ele, com a mão massageando o estômago.

Sim, eu ainda consigo enxergar um pouco no escuro. Um pouco. Um mero vulto.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - murmurou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Não vou dar o gostinho de dizer que estou magoada.

- Eu queria ter ligado, mas os meus tios chegaram de viagem com meus primos e não deu tempo. - murmurou ele, andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso. - E então, quando eu te vi lá, eu travei.. Ontem a noite eu não era eu... Não, isso não soou certo. Não quer dizer que eu não queria ter feito o que e fiz, quer dizer que eu não sei de onde eu tirei a coragem e...bom, hoje eu voltei a ser eu, entende?  
- Se isso serve de consolo, eu não era eu ontem também. - murmurou, aproximando-me dele. - E não tem problema.

- É, e acho que não. - diz ele, e sinto que ele está sorrindo, por mais que não dê para ver nessa escuridão toda. - E então? - pergunta ele, aproximando-se de mim também.

- E então, o quê? - pergunto, subitamente nervosa.

Remus coloca as mãos na minha cintura.

- Estou perdoado? - pergunta, com a boca colada no meu ouvido.

Estou arrepiada e me sinto derretendo nas mãos dele. Mãos quentes sob a minha pele fria e descoberta.

- Acho que sim... - murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos.

Nós não nos vemos direito, mas não importa mais.

- Acha? - insiste ele, mordendo minha orelha, voltando a ser o Remus da noite passada.

- Só se você prometer me recompensar por isso. - digo, sentindo-me a Emmeline da noite passada também.

- Ah, eu prometo. - diz ele, com um tom risonho na voz. - Eu prometo que sim.

E não há mais nada que se possa fazer. Sinto as mãos de Remus apertando-me contra ele e quando dou por mim estou encostada na parede fria, com as mãos dele me esquentando e fazendo com que eu me esqueça do meu pânico de escuro.

Sinto sua respiração quente no meu pescoço e tudo faz muito, mas muito sentido.

Minhas mãos em seus cabelos. As mãos dele na minha cintura. Os beijos na minha garganta. E a respiração descompassa. Sim, tudo faz muito sentido.

E eu acabo de ser prensada contra a parede. Não foi pelo capitão do time e com certeza não foi pelo garoto mais popular da escola, mas com certeza valeu à pena.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Coisas insanas e e um pouco menos desinteressantes que se deve saber sobre mim**

Meu nome é Emmeline Vance. Tenho 15 anos e estou no segundo ano do segundo grau.

E eu ainda acho que isso parece aquelas fichas de questionário que suas amigas te obrigam a preencher quanto você tá na quarta série, mas enfim.

Sou líder de torcida, sou uma das melhores da classe, meus pais não são divorciados, sou classe média, loira, olhos azuis e tenho três melhores amigas que são demais. Em outra palavras, eu sou popular.

Não, eu nunca saí com capitão do time de futebol e/ou o garoto mais lindo e gostoso da escola.

Não, eu nunca mostrei os peitos pro professor de matemática aumentar minha nota porque eu sou uma loira oxigenada que não consegue tirar uma nota boa por si só.

Não, eu não me preocupo só com maquiagem e qual roupa está em alta essa estação.

Sim, eu tenho um namorado lindo e gostoso.

Sim, eu já fui prensada contra a parede e levei um amasso tão bom que lembro dele todas as noites antes de dormir.

Sim, eu já beijei mais de uma vez na boca e na segunda foi indescritível.

Sim, as pessoas realmente acham que eu colo para passar.

Sim, não dá para confiar em quase ninguém ao meu redor.

Sim, os garotos só falam comigo por causa da minha aparência.

E apesar de algumas coisas ainda não terem mudado. Eu mudei. E isso é o que importa.

Meu nome é Emmeline Vance. Tenho 15 anos e estou no segundo ano do segundo grau.

E não, minha vida não é nem um pouco igual a esses filmes que passam diariamente no cinema.

Mas, quer saber? Eu acho que a realidade pode ser muito mais legal que a fantasia.

Eu soube disso no momento em que os lábios de Remus colaram-se aos meus.

E bem, Tudo NÃO acontece na vida de Emmeline Vance já virou algo subjetivo, certo? Porque eu já não posso dizer que as coisas não acontecem para mim. Porque aconteceram muitas coisas comigo de lá para cá.

Mas eu não sei. Eu não sei de muita coisa.

Talvez no fundo as coisas realmente não aconteçam comigo. Ou melhor, elas acontecem. Apenas não do jeito que eu achava que elas estavam predestinadas a acontecerem.

E eu gosto disso. Gosto mesmo. Porque assim eu sempre tenho aquele gostinho de inesperado dentro de mim e essa é uma das melhores sensações que existem no mundo.

Sim, este é o fim. x.x

espero q vcs tenham gostado de ler assim como eu gostei de escrever. XD

Foi minha primeira Emm/Remmy e eu adoooreeei os escrever sobre os dois juntos. XD

Provavelmente virei a escrever mais fics do casal e espero q vcs acompanhem minhas novas futuras fics. XD

Obrigada a todos que lerem, comentaram, revisaram, opinaram, etc.

AGRADEÇO A TODOS! XD

um grande beeeijo! XD

ENJOY! XD


End file.
